The New Era
Timeframe: Mid June 2017-1 Oct 2017 This era saw the end of the second order of nations. During this time, many of the nations founded in late 2016 and early 2017 met their end. Toxicity was curbed by the actions of staff, improving the server experience overall. This era saw the first attempts at border agreements, civilizations founded in new areas such as the Middle East and India, and a complete political re-ordering with the fall of PWW. A major event within the server was when the mega city of Seaterrica fell. This event is still regarded as a major event in EarthMC history as it would eventually lead to many nations being formed from it. Many players today remember once being in Seaterrica as Seaterrica had recruited 140 people by the time of its fall. Shortly after Seaterrica fell, Tortugas fell which ended the large war at that time which had claimed the lives of hundreds. The end of the Era saw many changes in the world,the fall of Persia, of Egypt, of Germany, of Czecho-Yisrael, and of California. New towns and nations were formed also, AlaskanEmpire being an important one in the future. Europe by the end only had two power worth mentioning, Spain and Nazi_Germany. Nazi_Germany could bring a large force when needed but was not too active which left Spain as the only European super-power. The Middle-East after the fall of Czecho-Yisrael and the original Persia was lacking any form of regional nation and quickly fell prey to nations like Egypt, USSR, and PI. India had nothing and remained completely uninhabitied until the very end of the Era. Events * Rise of Canada as a world Power * Rise of Spain to global attention * Birth of Ulm * TheNakedSnail_YT (Originally AidanDaeBerg) joins for the first time * Rise of USTN * Big spam, with stone569 getting permbanned (June 23 2017) * Birth of Nazi Germany * Birth of Kingston * First and Second Battles of Petrograd * Start of Persian Grief Attacks on Elektrozavodsk ** USTN attacks Persia *** Mass Taiwanese Outposting *** Virmuni abandoned **** Birth of Prague * Fall of Kazan * Fall of Moscow * Fall of Tazaia * Fall of Persia * Birth of Prestige Czechia * End of the English German rebellion * Birth of Karakorum * Birth Of INTU * Seaterrica secedes USTN and joins Maracaibo ** Fall of USTN ** Birth of CMS, USTN's v2. * Moskau is created * Virmuni removes Taiwanese Outposts for 100g * Fall of Seaterrica * The new Moscow is created on August 2, 2017 * Beginning of the West Coast Collapse (August 2017) ** Fall of Vancouver (August 2017) * Birth of Warsaw * Prestige_Czechia secedes from PWW to royally marry Israel, forming Czecho-Yisrael * Leaders of Egypt and CMS retire to make Tibet to support Buddhism * Rise of the German Republic * Rise of North Korea * GuardedCharlie Perm Banned * Portugal is created * Fall of the PWW * Birth of Baekje * Fall of Baekje * Birth of Japan * Portugal falls due to low population (twice) * Shenlan renamed and relocated to Vilnius * Russian_Empire is created. * USSR Attacks Russian Town of Moskau with Fire. * Fall of Tortugas * The Russian_Empire's people forces the new Moscow to be renamed to Saratov ** Germany/Czecho-Yisrael Dispute Cyprus * Prague Falls * Birth of MegaOpolis * Virmuni Falls * Egypt and United Nations attacks Canada * Birth of Yorktown * Canada become is the largest nation in EarthMC * Siege of MegaOpolis * Founding of Alania * Birth of Rockland City and Iroquois County * Fall of Golden State * Rise of Carlym * Egypt-PI conflicts * Jerusalem Falls * AlaskanEmpire Founded * Rise of Cairo * Nizhny-Novgorod is formed from the Former Prince of Russia, Nikolai_I. * Fall of North Korea and Republic of the Mojave Desert (RMD) * Fall of Czecho-Ysreal * Fall of the Republic of Germany * Troy is Founded ** Troy Mart is created at 4 locations. ** The Trojan Bank is founded and begins trading *Harappa is founded **Construction of Harappan castle begins * Third War Day (30 Sept 2017). ** Prestige Imperium wins. *** Sparked tension as PI betrayed allies in order to seal the win. * Fall of California and Phoenix (1 Oct 2017) * End of the Era Category:Eras